Stalker?
by Cali and Vega
Summary: Toby and Happy dated in high school but it need badly. When Walter sees Toby looking at her Facebook profile and recruits her what will happen. Will they be able to work together. Will their feelings for one an other come back? Please read it is better than it sounds.


Happy POV:

I had the perfect high school boyfriend. It was practically love at first sight. Everyone said we were perfect together. We were so alike yet different, we complimented each other. We understood each other like no one else could. Everyone always told us high school crushes never last. Sure we had our ups and downs, but I thought we would be able to prove them wrong.

Yet, after everything we went through together it ended. I can't even remember why or who broke up with who. I never talked to him again. I completely cut him out of my life. When we passed in the hallways we never made eye contact. If I saw him in public I avoided him. Toby Curtis is dead to me and always will be. I never want to see his face again.

Toby POV:

10 years later

I never got over my high school girlfriend. She was everything I ever wanted and more. She the definition of perfect. No matter how hard I look so someone better I never could. She is one of a kind and she is gone from my life.

That's why I am siting at my desk in the warehouse looking at her facebook profile. It isn't weird I just want to know how she is. Maybe what she is going and if she is dating anyone too. She looks exactly how I remember, perfect. Walter walks up and looks at the screen over my shoulder.

"Who is Happy Quinn?" Walter asks as he reads the screen. He probably thinks it is another one of my new girlfriends. That will end up failing after two dates. It is all because of her that none of my dates work out. She is always on my mind as I date different girls. I wish each time for it to be her, but the truth is she is never going to talk to me again.

"It's my ex" I tell him. No use in hiding the truth.

"So your stalking her." He states flatly.

"What no, I am just seeing how she is doing." I lie. I am not stalking her I just spend a lot of time on her profile. No big deal right? If I am stalking her, which I am pretty sure i'm not I don't need anyone knowing about it.

"Sure, so what did you see in her?" He asks almost to interested.

"Well, she is a genius with machines, and she understood me." I tell him, thinking of all the memories from back then.

"That's great" He says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"We need more members for the team and we don't have a mechanical prodigy yet so problem solved." he says. He almost seems excited about this. Before I can say another word he is out the door. This is not going to end well, I know that for a fact.

She is going to be mad when she sees me. Then her anger dissonance syndrome will kick in and make everything worse. She then won't want to be part of the team. Thus making Walter mad and then we will all end up having a bad day. If I hadn't of been on her profile Walter would have never gone to find her.

A while later Walter walks in the door with Happy behind him. She looks around the room amazed at all the machines and computers. She then looks at me. Her express doesn't change, and the more I try to read her feelings the harder it is. She slowly looks away, but her eyes still end up landing on me.

"Do I know you, you seem familiar?" She asks. If I say I know her she wouldn't want to be part of the team and we need her. She is a great asset to us.

"No I don't think we've meet before" I tell her. Walter shoots me a look that says "thanks for not screwing this up".

Sylvester walks down the stairs looking upset. He doesn't notice Happy standing in the doorway next to Walter.

"Toby, you need to put things away the collect germs sitting out." He tells me. He sounds panicked. I slowly look over at Happy and I can finally read her expression. It's pissed, she is mad at me for lying. Which means she remembers me.

"You, I knew it was you" she shouts "I can't believe you lied to me. You haven't changed at all" She yells.

"I only lied so you would join the team, we need you" I tell her. I really hope this works.

"What's your excuse for lying to me all the other times?" she asks.

"I don't have one" I say

"exactly so why should I believe you this time?" She asks defending herself.

"I have changed. We don't have to be friends you don't even have to talk to me just please we need you on the team." I state. Walter looks almost shocked at what just happened. He would for sure be if he actually showed emotion.

I can almost see the gears turning in her head as she thinks it over. If Happy doesn't accept Walter might not have a group. I know that I need this as an opportunity to make things right between us. Maybe even win her back, that will take a lot of work tough.

"Fine I will be part of your team." she says.

Happy POV:

Present:

I sit in the drivers side of Toby's pickup truck. I thought I was ready for this, but i'm not so sure. When I became a scorpion I thought it would be fine working with Toby. Little did I know that there was still a tiny spark there. Walter always seemed to pair us up for missions.

After a while the tiny spark grew and grew and now it is a fire burning inside me. I never thought I would feel this again and it is starting to annoy me. As I smash the car Toby puts his arm in front of me. As if he were trying to protect me. We have a good friendship that I don't want to ruin with my unresolved feelings.

As Toby shouts about me being his wife to a stranger it sets in. I like being called his wife and don't think that is going away. I may still be in love with him, but he doesn't feel the same about me. Maybe that is a good thing. Do I really want to be in love with someone who constantly drinks and gambles.

"Happy are you okay?" Toby asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" I say

"Well, you have been staring at the same thing for a while and your showing emotion." He tells me. I might have just let him see I like him.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah you looked like you really cared about this person" he says. Well at least he doesn't know I was thinking about him.

"Oh okay" Is all I can manage to say. I make sure to show no emotion as he continues to talk.

"Well who where you thinking about?" He asks. I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"What no one" I lie.

"Your lying and it is obvious. So who is it?" He asks again. Why does he have to be so good at knowing when i'm lying.

"It was you" I mumble so he can't hear me.

"What? You need to speak louder. Oh your ashamed of it aren't you?" He asks

"Maybe" I say

"Well now you really need to tell me." he says

"Fine it's you I say" As the last word is out of my mouth I walk away. I don't bother to look back. If I did I know I would see him looking sorry for me because he doesn't feel the same.

He runs up to me and kisses me. I am so shocked that was not on the list of things I thought was going to happen.

"What was that for?" I ask

"I never stopped loving you" He tells me.

"Well I never stopped loving you" I tell him

"Then why did you break up with me all those years ago?" He asks. That is the weirdest question he has ever asked me. I didn't break up with him he broke up with me.

"I never broke up with you, it was the other way around" I state

"So we ended it for no reason then?" He asks trying to take all the information in.

"I guess so. I just wish I knew that years ago. Then maybe I wouldn't be emotionless." I tells him.

"That's why you don't show emotion. The break up is why I started to drink and gamble" He says. I never knew it was that hard on him. I guess I always figured it was his fault so he shouldn't be upset.

"Do you want to give it another try then?" He asks me.

"I would love to" I say.

He leans down and kisses me. It is full of love and passion. I have missed this, it's just like how I remember it, perfect. All those years I thought it was hate in me, but in reality it was love. I am so happy every thing is back to normal. For me and Toby at least, the rest of the group i'm not so sure. Maybe I will even have a happy ending one day.

**Thanks for reading. This was slightly based off of my friends relationship, except hers didn't have a happy ending. Please review I wan't to know what you think of it. I have a lot of others story ideas to make so I hope you read them as well. Please check out my other stories. PM me or review any questions, comments, or suggestions. **


End file.
